darkhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lowlanders
Residing towards the south of the southern kingdom, the pride of the Lowlands are well known for their bulky males, and even bulkier females. Though the pride used to be made up of mostly dark-pelted lions, after the war between the Lowlands and Highlands, a large amount of natives were wiped out, which allowed genetics between non-Lowlander natives and Lowlander natives to be mixed. Once plagued by civil war and a bloody history, the Lowlands are now a peaceful territory. Many waterfalls and vines sweep the lands and offer a spectacular view. with a mild temperature and ease of access to water and caves, the Lowlands are a paradise to the pride that dwells there. History Nyasi and Nyame, sister and brother (future rulers of the Lowlands), are born during an especially dry season to a nomadic pride. Most rogues in the area are killed by drought and famine, leaving the survivors to be lead by Nyasi and Nyame, following the brightest star after the sun set every night. The jungle known as the Lowlands is discovered, and the rogues wished to settle there. However, an old leopard named Badiri was reluctant to give up his claim to the throne. The leopard is easily defeated by the lions, and Nyasi and Nyame are declared the first king and queen of the Lowlands. Nyasi is killed while hunting four years later, leaving Nyame's mate to become queen. Not much happened until their death when the throne was passed onto their daughter, Nyika. Nyika reigned for a good five years before dying of natural causes. The throne is then passed onto Nyasi's granddaughter; Nyasha. Nyasha reigned for four years before also dying of natural causes, passing the throne onto her son Akisi. Akisi ruled for three years before becoming ill, passing his throne onto his daughter Damini. However the peaceful reign of Damini didn't last long, when she was killed by rogues; having her son Feruzi take her place as ruler. A rival to the south-east, the Highlanders, were getting jealous of the Lowlands, and made their first act of war with killing Feruzi. Feruzi's son Akili and his mate Penda ascend to the throne, creating two litters during their reign. The first litter consisting of two sons, Ajabu and Nusuru, and the second of a single girl; Nyota. Ajabu is killed before his rite of passage ceremony by the Highlanders' assassin, leaving the pride on high alert. A larger battle ended the lives of Akili and Penda, leaving Nusuru on the throne. Nusuru, with vengeance in his heart, leads the Lowlanders to victory against the Highlanders; unfortunately succumbing to infection days after his coronation. This leaves Nyota as the only surviving member of the royal lineage; and the queen of the Lowlands. Nyota takes on another female, Duara, to be her mate. However the royal family needed cubs, and Nyota set off on a mission to do so. She tricks the king of the Coldlands, Ismahel, into mating with her. Nyota later gives birth to a son and daughter, Sakitu and Nyima. Nyima is then named the heir of the Lowlands. Ismahel returns to the Lowlands and takes Sakitu back with him, this being the last time Nyota sees her son until just before her death. Duara follows suit, giving birth to two daughters, Dyota and Wiana. Years later, Sakitu returns to the Lowlands upon the destruction of the Coldlands. However, Nyima gives up her title as heir, moving to the Desertlands with her mate Akili to start a family of their own. With blindness taking her, Nyota declares Dyota and Wiana as the new heirs. It is soon after that old age takes both Nyota and Duara, leaving the two sisters as the queens of the Lowlands. An attack by the Shadowlanders and the hyenas kills Wiana. Runako from the Ashlanders comes to Dyota's aid, and the friends soon fall in love. They later give birth to two daughters, Wiya and Nyana. In an act of good faith with the Pridelanders, Princess Wiya is betrothed to Prince Kyan, and when King Kovu brings Kyan to the Lowlands, he warns the kingdom of the Agiza's plans. Now that the war is over, the Lowlands have returned to peace, with everyone having eyes on the new betrothed couple. Traditions/Beliefs The Lowlanders believe in being one with nature. When someone dies, they become one with the earth. They are the trees, the rocks, the water, the wind. Many other Lowlanders believe in the Great Spirits, the same beliefs as being one with nature, but also believing that they are all around as the spirits that can be felt throughout the lands. In the Lowlands, the coming-of-age tradition is of utmost importance. Not all lions will necessarily perform their coming-of-age trial when they are, in fact, of age, but when the other lion closest to their age also turns the same. There must be at least two, or more, participants in the coming-of-age trial, as it involves a race. From Ukingo, the two of them must race to the Kiburi Range, where two (or more, depending on the amount of lions) painted stones lie in wait. Once the stones have been found, the race continues on to the Oasis, where painted stones are collected again, and the same is done at the Healing Springs, Highland Ridge, and then the two (or more) must return to Ukingo. The first back will receive the prize of an entire carcass to themselves, whilst the others must share their carcass amongst one another. This is to promote physical prowess amongst the Lowlanders, especially in the area's of speed, stamina, and agility. Due to their belief that all lions who die become one with the nature that gave life to their world in the first place, the Death Ceremony is centered mostly around this. A lion is buried out in the midst of a jungle, in a spot of their next of kin’s choosing. The lion will have flowers planted on their grave, so that their spirit might find peace in the natural world. All lions of the Lowlander pride must pay their respects with at least one token of nature - whether that be a branch, a leaf, a flower, or something else, so long as it is to do with nature and is picked with the interest of combining that spirit with the natural world in mind. Current Pride Members Lowlanders Pride Laws * Betrothal, Queen Dyota, Queen Kiara :Every three generations, the heir of the ruler of the Lowlands will be betrothed to the second born of the ruler of the Pridelands, to ensure that the prides are always connected, and loyal, to one another. *'Allies', Queen Nyota :The Lowlanders will remain the Ashlanders allies for as long as they both shall agree. This means that, in times of need, the Ashlands will offer whatever resources and help they can to the Lowlanders, and vice versa. An amendment to this law was made to include the Pridelanders, and any future allies. *'Maji River', Queen Nyasi :Though it is fine to drink the water from the Maji River, no Lowlander is permitted to frolic or bathe in it, as it is sacred water and should not be treated with disregard, or disrespect. *'Loyalties', Queen Dyota :Any lion that suggests they are loyal to Scar, or any of his offspring, are to be brought before the rulers of the pride, and to be dealt with according to the truth in the accusations. Worst case scenario can lead to exile, or execution. *'Royal Heir Eligbility', Queen Dyota :The first-born female of the Lowlander royalty will always be first in line to the throne. In the event that no female is born, the title shall then be extended to the first-born male. Category:Prides